


The Best Stories Have Happy Endings

by ForAllLove



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Bilbo is not a princess, Bedtime Stories, Craic-Ship, Family, Fluff, Happiness everywhere, I love you Bofur, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies, M/M, Mixed-species children, Parents & Children, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tells his daughter a fairy tale with more than a little truth behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Stories Have Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [bluebellshobbithole](bluebellshobbithole.tumblr.com): Once upon a time...

Once upon a time, and not very long ago, in a cottage in the woods there lived a princess. She was very lonely, because—

**Was the princess you, Papa?**

In what way do I remind you of a princess? Nonsense. Now, this princess had no family, or she might have felt differently, and so she kept her cottage tidy and never went on any adventures. Oh, shush, or you’ll wake your brother. One day, the princess — who was not me, so no more giggling — was enjoying a quiet evening at home, when a noble prince and his company of knights called upon her to request her aid. Their kingdom had been taken from them by the most ferocious dragon—

**Smaug?**

Yes, he, or one very like him! And the knights were in need of a maiden to lull the dragon to sleep, for he grew terribly cross with the clanking and jingling of their armour. The prince seemed so sad without his home that the princess had not the heart to refuse them. On they rode for miles and miles, weeks and weeks, and had many dreadful adventures that quite frightened the poor princess. However, there was one knight in particular who was very kind to her; his stories and his laughter helped her to be brave.

**…That’s Da…**

Mm-hmm. There was never a forest or cave too dark or gloomy to be brightened by his smile, and no nightmares that he couldn’t chase away. Anyway, they came at last to the prince’s kingdom, a mountain so tall that no tree dared grow upon it lest it become dizzy from the height! The princess crept in through a little door to the chamber where the dragon lay. ‘I know you are there,’ the dragon rumbled with a voice like great slabs of rock sliding together, ‘but I cannot tell what sort of maiden you are.’ And then the princess… did several foolish things, but it all worked out reasonably well in the end.

_Nothing puts her to sleep faster than your stories._

Oh, high praise, indeed. Turn down the light, would you, dear?

_You’ve not finished the story properly yet._

Mmm. The princess had grown fond of the kind knight, and he of her. And so they left the kingdom under the mountain to return to the princess’s little cottage. There, the knight gave the princess all the family her heart had longed for.

_And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days._

I believe they did at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more about these children at some point. =) Consider this a teaser!


End file.
